Be Mine
by petitewinsy
Summary: Lucy sedang jatuh cinta, tapi kepada siapa ? Dan kenapa justru wajahnya muram ? Apa yang terjadi ? Oneshot. RnR.


**Aah ini fic pertama aku pakai Bahasa Indonesia. Semoga fic ini bisa diterima di kalangan umat banyak. Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Hehehe kebanyakan ngomong nih langsung ke story ajalah ya..**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail bukan punya saya. Sekian dan Terima Kasih :)**

* * *

**Be Mine**

Pagi yang muram di Magnolia ditandai dengan awan gelap dan hujan yang sangat deras yang membuat suasana menjadi lembab dan basah. Ini memang hujan sungguhan bukan hujan yang dibuat oleh salah satu penyihir air Fairy Tail. Namun cuaca seperti ini tidak menurunkan semangat serikat tercinta kita menjadi muram. Sebaliknya mereka tetap bahagia dan bersenang-senang, berkelahi, minum, dan bising seperti biasa. Tapi berbeda dengan penyihir cantik berambut pirang yang terduduk lesu di bar sambil menidurkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Lucy ? Kau tampak murung," tanya Mira dengan wajah khawatir di balik barnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Mira. Aku hanya tidak bersemangat jika hujan begini," jawab Lucy datar.

"Kau yakin ?" Lucy hanya memberi anggukan pelan kepada Mira sambil memandang kedua teman baiknya, Natsu dan Gray sedang bertengkar seperti biasanya.

Sebenarnya bukan tidak ada apa-apa atau sedang tidak bersemangat karena hujan, tapi memang Lucy sedang bingung, frustasi, dan sedikit gelisah atau bisa dibilang lagi galau. Dia tidak dapat memahami perasaannya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini Lucy berharap untuk bisa mendapatkan seorang pacar, mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa mencintainya, melindunginya, dan mendukungnya di saat apapun. Bahkan Lucy sudah mempunyai kriteria cowok idamannya sendiri. Sebut saja semua kriterianya ada pada Hibiki. Atau mungkin pada roh selestialnya, Loke, tanpa sifat playboynya tentu saja. Gadis mana yang tidak mau jika dihadapkan dengan cowok tampan, pintar, hangat, ramah, baik hati serta kuat seperti mereka. Semua wanita pasti tidak akan menolak mereka. Tapi bukan Hibiki atau Loke yang ada di mata Lucy saat ini, melainkan teman baiknya, teman satu timnya sendiri. Kriteria yang Lucy inginkan bisa dikatakan juga ada padanya. Tampan ? Baiklah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi kalau dia ini sangat tampan. Banyak yang tergila-gila padanya, hanya saja yang bersangkutan tidak pernah sadar akan hal itu. Baik hati ? Tentu saja dia baik hati bagi Lucy karena orang ini selalu memikirkan keselamatan Lucy. Pintar ? Yah bisa dibilang dia cukup pintar dalam menganalisa sesuatu walaupun terkadang kelakuannya bisa dikatakan bodoh juga. Tapi memangnya ada penyihir Fairy Tail yang tidak aneh? Ramah ? Untuk yang satu ini Lucy tidak bisa mengatakan iya. Cowok yang disukai Lucy saat ini terlihat santai dan cuek seperti tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Akan tetapi dia sangat peduli pada orang-orang yang disayanginya, dan Lucy tahu bahwa dia peduli kepadanya. Kuat ? Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi karena dia termasuk anggota tim terkuat di Fairy Tail.

Lucy sangat bingung akan perasaannya. Dia mengakui bahwa sebelumnya dia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Dia selalu menganggapnya sebagai teman baik bahkan sebagai saudara. Akan tetapi setelah misi kemarin, perasaan Lucy berubah seketika padanya. Hatinya berdegup kencang ketika melihatnya. Dan Lucy selalu cemburu akan kedekatannya dengan penyihir wanita lain, apalagi Juvia selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Yah akhirnya kalian tahu siapa yang Lucy suka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seorang penyihir es, Gray Fullbuster.

Entahlah apa yang membuat Lucy tiba-tiba terpesona kepada Gray. Hanya dengan melihat matanya saja yang berwarna biru kegelapan membuat Lucy tenggelam di dalamnya. Tapi Lucy berani bersumpah bahwa sebelumnya tidak seperti ini. Lalu kenapa sekarang ? Apakah itu karena ciuman yang Lucy berikan kepadanya saat misi kemarin ? Ciuman penuh racun di bibir Lucy yang dia gunakan untuk melumpuhkan Gray. Lucy merasa bersalah jika mengingat misi kemarin, misi dimana karena kecerobohannya hampir semua anggota tim dalam bahaya.

**-Flashback-**

"**Gray, kita harus sampai pada menara itu sebelum matahari tenggelam. Kita akan bertemu Natsu dan Erza disana," kata Lucy yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari Gray. Mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan untuk menuju menara tempat serikat gelap berada. Serikat ini merupakan anak dari serikat Oracion Seis yang pernah mereka hancurkan. Serikat ini mempunyai dendam dan mulai menyerang penduduk kota. Tempat persembunyian mereka adalah di menara tersebut. Makarov memerintahkan tim Natsu untuk memantau dan menghancurkan serikat gelap ini.**

**Dan di sinilah Gray dan Lucy berada, mereka terpisah dari Natsu, Happy, dan Erza. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu di pintu menara sebelum matahari tenggelam dan menyusup ke dalamnya. Gray berjalan di depan Lucy memimpin perjalanan menyusuri hutan. Lucy hanya memandang bahunya dan berjalan di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba ada suara sekelompok burung yang beterbangan dari atas pohon menjauhi menara yang akan mereka datangi dan membuat Lucy terperanjat. Lucy pun dengan cepat memeluk Gray dari belakang. Gray yang kaget akan tingkah Lucy yang tiba-tiba tidak sadar bahwa Lucy telah menusuk bahu kanannya sedikit di atas tanda Fairy Tailnya dengan sebuah pisau kecil yang ada di sakunya sejak awal. Gray yang kaget melihatnya tak percaya.**

"**L-Lucy apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Gray kaget dan menahan sakit di bahu kanannya. Yang dia tidak tahu adalah bahwa pisau itu sudah dilumuri oleh racun yang dapat menyebar ke seluruh tubuh hanya dalam hitungan menit. Lucy melepaskan pelukannya kepada Gray yang membuat Gray jatuh terduduk di tanah sambil memegang bahunya yang berdarah dan menatap Lucy. Lucy hanya memberinya sebuah senyuman licik di wajahnya.**

"**Maaf Gray tapi kau harus berhenti di sini," kata Lucy dingin.**

"**Apa maksudmu ? Apa yang kaulakukan ? Tunggu dulu kau bukan Lucy !" jawab Gray yang semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lucy yang baik hati dan sangat periang baru saja menusuknya dari belakang dan memberinya senyuman yang sangat licik.**

"**Apa yang kau bicarakan Gray ? Aku ini Lucy," balas Lucy masih tanpa ekspresi. Ia menatap wajah Gray dengan sadis dan membungkuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Gray yang sekarang bersandar di pohon. "Kusarankan kau diam disini. Racun itu akan menyebar beberapa menit lagi. Racun itu berniat untuk melumpuhkan, tapi jika kau banyak bergerak mungkin kau bisa ma-ti," bisik Lucy di telinga Gray. Gray hanya menggertakkan giginya menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Apa yang dikatakan Lucy ada benarnya, racun ini menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Gray dengan cepat. Dia ingin berteriak karena rasa panas pada tulangnya, seperti tulang Gray dilelehkan oleh racun tersebut. Gray merasa dirinya tidak tahan lagi berteriak tapi mendapati bibir Lucy menciumnya. Dalam hati Gray tahu bahwa yang menciumnya ini bukan Lucy yang ia kenal, namun ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan pandangannya semakin kabur. Yang ia lihat terakhir kali adalah wajah Lucy yang tertawa licik padanya.**

"**Sekarang kau akan tidur dengan nyenyak, Gray," kata Lucy seraya mencium dahi Gray dan berdiri melanjutkan perjalanan. "Satu selesai, tinggal dua manusia dan satu kucing lagi." **

**-End of Flashback-**

Lucy sangat sedih, marah dan frustasi jika mengingat kejadian tersebut. Bukan hanya ia menusuk dan meracuni Gray saat itu, namun ia juga melukai Natsu dan Erza. Natsu dibuatnya membakar dirinya sendiri hingga tidak bisa bergerak, dan Erza dibuatnya tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dengan obat yang dicampurkannya pada cake Erza. Untung saja saat itu Wendy yang datang untuk membantu bisa menyembuhkan mereka bertiga dan menyelamatkan Lucy dari sihir hitam yang ada pada dirinya serta menghancurkan serikat itu. Walaupun Natsu, Gray, dan Erza tidak menyalahkan Lucy akan hal itu, tetap saja ingatan tentang Lucy yang melukai teman-temannya membuatnya sangat sedih, apalagi melukai orang yang ia sukai.

Lucy mendesah kesal dan memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat stres karena sejak hari itu dia menjadi lebih pendiam dan muram. Mira hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang semakin khawatir. "Ada apa dengan Lucy ?" tanya Erza yang datang untuk memesan kue lagi tetapi justru mendapatkan teman setimnya terduduk lesu. Mira hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. Dia dan Erza hanya bisa menatap Lucy. "Mira-nee , master ingin minta tambahan bir," kata Lisanna yang baru saja datang. Sama halnya dengan Erza dan Mira ketika melihat kondisi Lucy, Lisanna langsung bertanya dan hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Mira akhirnya meninggalkannya untuk mengisi bir Makarov, sedangkan Erza kembali ke mejanya sambil mengobrol dengan Wendy dan Charle. Lisanna yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi Lucy pun menghampirinya.

"Lucy.."

Tidak ada jawaban. _Apa dia tertidur ?_

"Lucy.." Lisanna memegang tangannya yang membuat Lucy kaget seketika dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ah Lisanna kau mengagetkanku !" seru Lucy dengan wajah shocknya.

"Maaf Lucy. Kau tidak menjawabku saat kupanggil pertama kali. Ada apa denganmu Lucy ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Lisanna dengan nada khawatir. Lucy hanya menatap Lisanna dengan diam.

"Kalau ada masalah kau bisa cerita kepadaku Lucy. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," lanjut Lisanna kembali dengan senyumnya yang bahkan Lucy pun tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Sebenarnya bukan masalah yang penting, Lisanna," jawab Lucy lesu.

"Kalau itu tidak penting, kau tidak akan semuram ini. Apa dua idiot itu mengganggumu lagi ? Mungkin aku bisa menasehati mereka berdua," kata Lisanna dengan wajah marah yang dibuat-buat sambil memandang Natsu dan Gray dari sebelah Lucy. Lucy tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Lisanna. Jujur saja dia tidak cocok dengan ekspresi itu.

"Hahaha, bukan itu Lisanna. Lagipula mereka berdua menggangguku itu sudah biasa," kata Lucy yang mulai ceria.

"Aku senang kau tersenyum lagi," balas Lisanna dengan senyumnya. "Jadi apa yang mengganggumu ? Jika kau tidak keberatan kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa."

Lucy diam dan berpikir sejenak. Mungkin memang lebih baik dia menceritakan kegelisahannya pada seseorang dan sejak Lisanna menawarkan dirinya mungkin ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Dia bisa meminta saran dari Lisanna.

"Kau janji ?" kata Lucy menyodorkan kelingkingnya. Lisanna mengangguk mengiyakan dan melingkarkan kelingkingnya dengan Lucy.

"Jadi ada apa ?" tanya Lisanna.

"Lisanna, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta secara tiba-tiba ?" tanya Lucy lirih.

"Apa maksudmu Lucy ? Maaf tapi aku kurang mengerti,"tanya Lisanna bingung.

"Aku.. aku sudah cukup lama mengenal orang ini, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya lebih dari seorang teman. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkannya dan menjadi cemburu jika dia dekat dengan wanita lain."

"Oh, ternyata Lucy sedang jatuh cinta ~" kata Lisanna menggoda dan membuat muka Lucy menjadi merah padam. Lisanna yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Akh Lisanna jangan menggodaku !" kata Lucy cemberut.

"Tapi ekspresimu sangat lucu, Lucy.." kata Lisanna yang diikuti oleh 'huff' dari Lucy yang menggembungkan pipinya. "Jadi apa ada saran ?" tanya Lucy lebih lanjut.

"Jatuh cinta secara tiba-tiba ? Aku pernah saat kecil bahkan aku memaksanya untuk menikahiku suatu hari nanti. Tapi itu hanya cinta monyet saja, aku yakin dia sudah lupa janjinya padaku itu."

"Apa itu Natsu ?" Lisanna hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Lucy.

"Aku anggap itu iya. Kau harus coba mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya Lisanna. Aku tahu kau masih menyukainya dan Natsu masih sangat peduli padamu. Jadi kenapa tidak kau coba saja ? Lagipula Natsu itu sangat tidak peka kepada perasaan orang lain," kata Lucy tersenyum menyemangati Lisanna.

"Ah aku harus bilang hal yang sama padamu. Eh tapi kenapa kau malah menyemangatiku ? Bukankah kau suka pada Natsu ?" tanya Lisanna.

"Eh ? Apaaaa ? BUKAAAAAN !" kata Lucy dengan suara keras. Seketika orang-orang terdiam dan memandangnya selama beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Lisanna hanya menatap Lucy bingung.

"Bukan ?" Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu siapa ?" tanya Lisanna yang disambut jawaban diam sekali lagi dari Lucy.

"Baiklah kalau kau diam saja. Aku hanya perlu menebak saja. Emmmm kalau bukan Natsu ... ah pasti Loke !" tanya Lisanna riang.

Lucy membelalakkan matanya. "Yang benar saja ? Yah dia memang tipeku tapi bukan dia."

"Eh tapi kau bilang dia tipemu ? Ah sudahlah. Emm, mungkin dari guild lain. Hibiki ?" Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Apa dia anggota serikat ini ?" Lucy mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Gajeel ?" "Tidak Mungkin !"

"Elfman-nichan ?" "Kau bercanda ? Dia tidak pernah menganggapku wanita." Lisanna hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan tebakannya.

"Freed ?" "Mira bisa mengulitiku hidup-hidup."

"Jellal ?" "Kau ingin aku mati ya, Lisanna ?"

"Tunggu dulu ! Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada Alzack ! Tapi tidak boleh. Dia sudah punya Bisca," kata Lisanna polos. "Ahhh aku tahu itu dan itu tidak akan mungkin !" jawab Lucy frustasi sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya naik turun. Frustasi dengan Lisanna.

"Baiklah, baiklah Lucy. Hmm siapa yang belum aku sebut ya ?" Mata Lisanna berkeliling melihat para penyihir pria di guild yang ramai hingga matanya tertuju pada satu orang yang sedang bertengkar dengan Natsu sambil bertelanjang dada. Senyumnya langsung berkembang lebar, karena kali ini tebakannya tidak akan salah.

"Pasti Gray," kata Lisanna tanpa perlu bertanya lagi hanya dengan melihat Lucy yang diam seketika dengan rona merah di wajahnya membuktikan bahwa Lisanna benar.

"Ahaha, pilihan yang bagus Lucy. Mungkin nanti Juvia akan menenggelamkanmu dengan air hujan ini." kata Lisanna menggoda temannya sambil tertawa.

"Akh Lisanna aku tidak tahu kalau kau sejahat itu !" kata Lucy sambil memberikan tatapan sinis kepada temannya yang sedang tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf Lucy. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Natsu benar sekali, kau gampang untuk digoda." Kata Lisanna.

"Akh ! Akan kubunuh Natsu nanti !" kata Lucy sambil menatap ke arah Natsu dengan tatapan kebencian yang membuat Natsu tiba-tiba merinding seketika.

"Jangaaaan !" kata Lisanna panik.

"Kau jahat padaku sih !" kata Lucy cemberut.

"Iya-iya maaf Lucy. Kita kembali ke topik saja. Jadi benar Gray ?" Lucy mengangguk diam. "Sejak kapan Lucy ?"

"Aku tidak tahu Lisanna. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini jantungku selalu berdegup kencang jika melihatnya," jawab Lucy lirih.

"Kau sudah coba untuk bicara padanya ?" tanya Lisanna kepada Lucy yang hanya mendesah mendengar pertanyaannya. "Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya setelah kejadian itu ?"

"Maksudmu di menara itu ?"

"Ternyata kau tahu.." kata Lucy lirih. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, terutama terhadap Gray. Aku tahu mereka tidak menyalahkanku, tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah telah menusuknya dari belakang."

"Kau harus coba bicara padanya, Lucy. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadanya. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti," kata Lisanna dengan senyum di wajahnya. Lucy hanya menatapnya dengan hampa. "Aku akan memikirkannya Lisanna. Aku permisi dulu kalau begitu. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku," Lucy pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya mengambil payung dan keluar dari guild. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia ingin menuruti kata Lisanna untuk berbicara kepada Gray, tapi dia tidak berani memandangnya lagi. Lucy berhenti di jembatan Magnolia dan memandangi arus sungainya. Dia terlalu tenggelam pada pikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya memandanginya.

"Lucy.." Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, Lucy pun menolehkan wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak karena orang yang memanggilnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Gray, orang yang selalu berada di pikiran Lucy saat ini.

"Gray ? Apa yang kau lakukan hujan-hujan begini ?" tanya Lucy.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu," jawab Gray datar. Lucy menatap wajah Gray. Dia sungguh tampan, bagaimana mungkin Lucy baru menyadarinya sekarang. Gray menatapnya balik dengan tatapan bosannya. Lucy merasa wajahnya mulai merona merah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Gray berdiri di bawah payungnya dengan pose yang sangat keren dan tumben-tumbennya dia memakai kaos sekarang.

"Lucy kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Gray. Sekarang dia mulai khawatir dengan gadis di depannya yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Lucy pikirkan sekarang.

"T-tentu saja Gray," _Bagus sekali Lucy ! Sekarang kau terbata-bata di depannya_. Lucy merasa tampak bodoh berada di depan Gray saat ini.

"Kau yakin ?" tanya Gray yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Lucy.

"Memangnya kenapa Gray ? Kau tidak akan peduli padaku lagipula," kata Lucy lirih.

"Kau bicara apa. Tentu saja aku peduli padamu. Lisanna bilang kau sedang sedih jadi aku menyusulmu. Ayo pulang kau bisa sakit kalau di sini terus," kata Gray seraya menyambar lengan Lucy dan menggeretnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Lucy segera melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Gray yang membuat Gray kaget.

"Aku tidak mau pulang," kata Lucy membuang mukanya dari Gray.

"Kau ini kenapa Lucy ? Berdiri di tengah hujan seperti ini kau bisa demam nanti. Lagipula cuaca menjadi lebih dingin. Bukankah kau tidak suka dingin?" kata Gray seraya memegang kembali pergelangan tangan Lucy.

"Tidak, aku sangat suka dingin !" teriak Lucy menatap tajam mata Gray.

"Lucy, kau membuatku takut. Kau tidak sedang mabuk kan ?" tanya Gray namun hanya diikuti oleh nada diam dari Lucy. Lucy hanya menatapnya datar. Di dalam hati ia memutuskan untuk berbicara kepada Gray mengenai perasaannya.

"Kau yang membuatku begini."

"Eh, apa ?"

"Kenapa kau tidak benci padaku Gray ? Aku melukaimu kemarin. Aku menusukmu dari belakang."

"Kau sedang dalam pengaruh sihir hitam, Lucy."

"Tapi AKU MENUSUKMU !" teriak Lucy diikuti raungan petir di langit. Hujan semakin deras saat itu dan Lucy merasa dirinya ingin menangis. "Aku juga meracunimu.. Ciuman itu.."

"Itu bukan ciuman.." jawab Gray datar. Lucy hanya melihatnya kaget dengan matanya yang basah.

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan ciuman itu tapi itu tetaplah ciuman yang membuatmu tidak sadar. Aku memang bodoh tidak seharusnya aku terpengaruh seperti itu."

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan ciuman.." jawab Gray masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya menangkap bagian itu ! Lagipula itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Kenapa kau tega berkata seperti itu ?" teriak Lucy lagi.

"Karena kau tidak sungguh-sungguh memberikan ciuman itu padaku."

"Tapiii.."

"Kau tidak mempunyai perasaan padaku, jadi bagiku itu bukan ciuman."

"Bagaimana jika rasa itu ada ?" tanya Lucy lirih. Gray membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Lucy. Namun dia tidak akan kehilangan sifat tenangnya dalam situasi apapun kan ?

Lucy menatap Gray tajam. Dia tidak percaya kalau dia berkata hal semacam itu pada cinta pertamanya. Lucy tahu bahwa Gray akan menolaknya, tapi ia bertekad untuk menghadapinya dengan muka yang terangkat.

"Kalau begitu jadilah milikku," sekarang giliran mata Lucy yang terbuka sangat lebar.

"G-gray kau bercanda kan ?" tanya Lucy dengan nada shock.

"Tentu saja tidak. Pejamkan matamu dan akan kuberi tahu kau satu hal," kata Gray yang sekarang berjalan mendekati Lucy.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Lucy.

"Kau akan tahu setelah ini.." bisik Gray di telinganya.

Lucy memejamkan matanya seperti yang Gray katakan. Ia merasakan ada tangan yang memegang pipi kirinya. Tangan yang besar dan sejuk seperti es. Eh es ? Apakah ini tangan Gray ?

Gray melihat Lucy memejamkan matanya, meraih pipi kiri Lucy dengan tangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajah Lucy dengan wajahnya. Lucy merasa jantungnya berhenti seketika. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Gray. Dia tahu ini karena dia pernah melakukannya. Dan benar tanpa Lucy sadari, Gray mencium bibirnya. Keduanya berciuman selama beberapa detik di bawah derasnya hujan, melupakan payung yang menaungi mereka. Lucy merasa bahwa hidupnya seketika menjadi sebuah dongeng di hari yang kelam ini. Dia tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Gray menciumnya tepat di bibir. Bukan ciuman panas ataupun ciuman memaksa seperti yang dilakukan Lucy kemarin. Tapi ciuman yang sangat manis seolah memperlihatkan perasaan satu dengan yang lainnya.

Setelah berciuman, Gray memeluk Lucy dengan hangat. Lucy yang sedari tadi tertegun dengan kejadian saat ini membalas pelukan Gray dan menikmati aroma Gray yang sejuk dan menenangkan. Seolah dengan adanya Gray di situ membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

"Gray..." kata Lucy ingin memecah keheningan.

"Kau tahu apa yang barusan aku lakukan Lucy ?"

"Kau memberiku... sebuah... ciuman, kan ?"

"Ya, dan ciuman itu hanya untukmu seorang."

"Eh ? Kenapa ?" Lucy bertanya. Gray melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Lucy dengan tajam dan penuh perasaan cinta. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

Mata Lucy terbelalak seketika mendengar pengakuan Gray saat itu. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang dia cintai membalas perasaannya.

"Aku memang kaget saat tahu kau menusukku saat itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa marah padamu atau lebih buruk lagi membencimu,Lucy," kata Gray dengan tatapan tajamnya memandang Lucy yang sudah berkaca-kaca sedari tadi. Mendengar perkataan Gray akhirnya Lucy menyunggingkan senyumnya yang pertama di hari itu.

"Kalau begitu kau akan jadi milikku ?"

"Bukan, kau yang akan jadi milikku sekarang," kata Gray yang tersenyum sambil memeluk Lucy kembali. Walaupun diguyur hujan yang sangat deras Lucy sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sekarang dia merasa sangat hangat, sangat tenang dibalik pelukan Gray. Walaupun dia adalah seorang penyihir es, tapi Lucy merasa bahwa ia adalah orang terhangat yang pernah ia temui.

"Gray..." kata Lucy dengan suara manisnya. "Aku mencintaimu juga."

"Ya ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi kau harus pulang sekarang. Kau bisa sakit," kata Gray tegas dan menggeret Lucy pulang ke rumahnya. Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tangan Gray yang menggandengnya.

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Yahh lagi-lagi Gralu, hehe abis lagi obsesi banget sama itu pairing. Lain kali aku bikin yang lain deh. Hehe sebenarnya ini cerita udah lama banget nongkrong di laptop. Akhirnya aku punya niat untuk mengepostkannya. Semoga para readers suka deh ya dengan oneshot story dari aku :)**

**Please support my other fanfic : Miss Liar, Chance, and Twins Brother.**

**Please click review button and give your comment.**

**Arigato gozaimasu**

**-petitewinsy-**


End file.
